


missing moments

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Captain Marvel: The End, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: It's been a long, long time since Carol's seen Jess.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carol/Jess Mini Exchange 2020





	missing moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senisra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senisra/gifts).



> This is set during the recent Captain Marvel: The End comic. It's so good! 
> 
> If you haven't read it though, essentially what happens is that Carol was off planet when something awful kills everyone on earth. She blames herself and spends her time in space, saving others. In 2051, she gets a call to assemble and goes back to earth to find that Jess is among a core group of survivors. 
> 
> I won't tell you how it ends, but it's shippy as fuck. Also Carol gets the best costume.
> 
> (For Seren, who is very awesome.)

“What’s it like?” Jess asked, placing her head in her hand and leaning forward on the table. “Walking around as a literal night light--does it add some spice to the bedroom?” She winked. And even if the joy in her eyes diminished as she spoke, her smile never did.

Carol reached out and grasped Jess’s hand. The iridescent glow that radiated from her skin reflected off of Jess’s brilliant grey hair. For the millionth time today, Carol mourned the moments she had missed since she left earth. She should have been here to see how every silver strand in Jess’s long, loose braid grew in. “I can tell you it’s made it harder to sleep at night.” Even after thinking--for decades--about what she would say if she ever saw Jess again, Carol found herself tongue tied at the moment. “But there hasn’t been anyone else I’ve been keeping awake,” she said finally.

She hoped Jess understood what she meant. Carol hadn’t replaced Jess while she was away. She hadn't even tried.

Jess twisted her hand in Carol’s grip so that she could squeeze Carol’s fingers tight. “No one?” she asked, and she didn’t look very sure. 

Behind them and around them people talked excitedly about their recent victory, but between Carol and Jess there was only quiet. Carol wished she could gather Jess in her arms, hold her close, and never let go until she had made up for all the time they had missed. 

Carol whispered, “Really. No one.” 

Jess smiled and this time it reached her eyes. “I missed you so much. I know I keep saying it, but that’s because it’s true.” She reached out and cradled Carol’s glowing hand in both of her own. “Life would have been different with you here.”

“There’s no reason why it can’t be different, starting right now, right?” Carol asked. She wanted it to be different so, so much.


End file.
